


Be Careful What You Wish For

by DecoNoir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecoNoir/pseuds/DecoNoir
Summary: Young journalist Amanda is desperate to get a new job, and leaves an offering to the old God Loki hoping to get some help. Her wish is granted, but with Loki nothing ever comes for free...Basically just porn with very little plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the first Thor movie, probably..  
> I'm not a native speaker and I have no beta. There might be Spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy..

_Somewhere in Scandinavia.._

  
It was a hot summer day and the sun was shining mercilessly down on them from a clear blue sky. The hike to the lake had taken the girls about an hour, and after getting the tents up Amanda decided to walk around the small lake to collect some more firewood. It had rained the night before, and finding anything dry enough to start a fire with was a challenge.

  
At the campsite Sandra and Emma were swimming i the lake. Both wearing yellow bikinis. God, it was hot today, hot and slightly humid. She could feel her back drenched in sweat and strands of her long blond hair clinging to her face. She really wanted to join them in the water, but first she needed to find the damn firewood. Someone had to do it. Under a large and dense fir tree she finally found what she was looking for. She sighed in relief and collected the dry branches when something in the woods behind the tree caught her attention.

  
Amanda's Eyes fell on a large stone overgrown with lush green moss and gray lichen. With a tiny bit of imagination one could come to the conclusion that it had been shaped by humans at some point in time. It was way too square to be natural. Or, what did she know? She was not a geologist. There was a metal plate attached to the stone. The plate was starting to get overgrown with lichen as well, but she could still make out the text:

  
_"Loki's Stone. CA. 700 AD. According to local folklore people left their offerings to the trickster God Loki on this stone to gain his favour, and to make him fulfill their wishes."_

  
She shook her head, apparently people still believed in this kind of stuff. There were a few coins on the stone. Some older, and some newer. To be honest, she could also use some help too at the moment. She giggled at her own silliness as she removed one of her cheap fake pearl stud earrings and placed it on the stone altar next to a coin. It could never hurt to try, right?

  
"Mighty Loki, I really want to get that job I applied for, please." She said dramatically.

  
She actually really, really wanted that job, but she highly doubted making an offering to an old, forgotten God would do the trick.

  
"One should always explore every possible option..." She whispered to herself and shrugged before she turned around and left the stone behind her, walking back to the campsite with the firewood under her arm.

  
Amanda graduated a year ago, and currently worked as a journalist at a local newspaper. It was pretty damn boring most of the time, and the job she had applied for at a women's magazine would be a great leap forward in her career. She sighed and figured she should think about other things today than her work situation. The yearly camping trip with the girls was supposed to be fun, after all.

  
When Amanda reached the tents she tossed the firewood on the ground and quickly removed her clothes and joined her friends in the water. She sighed happily as the cool water touched her body. Her swim lasted only a few minutes though. She suddenly heard her phone ringing in her shorts' pocket, and with a groan, she got out of the water. The number on the display was unfamiliar to her. She shook her head, sat down on the beach and answered.

  
The phone call didn't last long, but during that time Amanda's expression changed from slightly suspicious to almost euphoric. Emma and Sandra had both stopped moving in the water, and were now listening to the conversation, or at least the part they could hear.

  
"Shit! I got the job!" Amanda smiled from ear to ear like a fool, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

  
"I'm so happy for you!" Emma got out of the water, gave her a big bear hug.

  
"Congrats!" Sandra shouted from further out in the lake.

  
"We really need to celebrate tonight!" Emma, giggled. The petite brunette wrapped a towel around her body.

  
Amanda nodded and smiled. Yes, tonight she had every reason to celebrate. Luckily they had a whole box of wine waiting for them in one of the tents.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Amanda and her friends were sitting by the crackling campfire with wine in their mugs and blankets around their bodies. Amanda felt slightly tipsy and the subject of conversation had turned from work to guys, and sex, as it often did with the three of them.

  
"Are you serious? Five months? I'd be dead if I was you.." Emma slurred. She clearly had more than enough to drink.

  
"Good I'm not you then." Amanda chuckled.

  
"Online dating didn't work out for you then?" Sandra said and refilled her mug.

  
"Hell no. I could write a horror novel about those dates. I gave up after a month." Amanda took a sip of her wine.

  
"Still, five months without getting laid. Jesus.." Emma waved around the grilled sausage in her hand like a mad woman.

  
"Fuck, you almost slapped me in the face with that damn sausage!" Sandra shouted and threw a marshmallow in Emma's face.

  
Amanda would much rather have shared her tent with somebody else, but now she was alone, curled up in her sleeping bag. It was a shame the larger tent was so damn heavy that none of them bothered carrying it all the way to the lake. Luckily she was a bit drunk, and it made the prospect sleeping alone slightly less scary. She could hear Emma and Sandra chatting in their tent next to her as she scrolled through the pictures she had taken during the day.

  
Alone in her tent or not, this had been an awesome day. She still couldn't believe she actually got the job. She smiled and jawned. She put away her phone, suddenly she felt really sleepy. As she felt herself drifting off she thought she saw a flash of green light outside the tent, but she was probably just imagining things. A few seconds later she was slipping away into dreamland..

* * *

 

Amanda woke up slowly. Her head was hurting, and she still felt a bit drunk. She couldn't have slept very much. The ground she was sleeping on felt strangely soft. In fact, it didnt feel like she was sleeping on a bedroll on the ground at all. No, she was surrounded by clean, soft sheets.

  
"What the hell?!" She opened her eyes, and sat up a bit too fast. Her head started spinning like crazy.

  
She was definitely not in her tent anymore. She was sitting in huge, and luxurious four poster bed surrounded by numerous pillows in green, gold and white. The room was magnificent with a high arched ceiling, polished marble floors and three huge windows that showed her a scenery unlike anything she had ever seen before. Alien buildings, magnificent and strange basked in the warm evening sun. She could see what looked like flying ships in the air and a glimmering rainbow bridge.

  
Was this a dream? She pinched her skin hard, and it hurt like hell. A faint smell of smoke from the campfire still lingered in her T-shirt. She shuddered. She was almost certain she was not dreaming, but what the hell was this place? Her heart was beating so hard in her chest and her mind racing so fast that she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching her.

  
"Finally awake, I see.." She suddenly heard a beautiful, deep voice behind her say.

  
She turned around and screamed, grabbing the bedsheets in horror. A very tall man dressed in the most peculiar attire of leather and metal, she had ever seen was standing next to the bed with a sly grin on his face. The man was pale, had jet black hair that reached to his shoulders, sharp features and beautiful green eyes. If the circumstances were different, she would have found him very attractive, she suddenly thought. Hot as hell, in fact. Where did that come from? She shook her head in disbelief.

  
"Who the hell are you? Where am I? She asked, her voice shaking.

  
"That is not an appropriate way to address a God, is it? He smirked mockingly, flashing his white teeth and sat down on the bed. One of his large, pale hands landed on her duvet covered thigh. She pulled her leg away. The way he spoke sounded posh and civilized, but there was something wicked and dark in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

  
"God?" She could hear how insecure she sounded.

  
"Yes. Congratulations on your new job Amanda. It was an easy wish to grant. However, I do expect something in return.." His hand started moving towards her again.

  
"This is not real..." She stated weakly, but she knew she was wrong as soon as the Words fell from her lips.

  
"Yes, It is." His smirk was borderline evil and despite her moving as far backwards as she could, his hand again rested on her thigh drawing circles on the expensive sheets. She was lost in his intimidating, but beautiful eyes for a while, like as if he had the power to hypnotize her. His scent was also overwhelming her senses. Sexy and intoxicating. Leather, metal and something dark and manly that she couldn't quite put her finger on. This time she didn't move away from him, instead she almost wished his hand would be on her skin, under the covers instead.

  
She shuddered. Clearly she was not right in the head. This guy might be hot, but he had also kidnapped her, for fuck's sake! She needed to get a grip. She felt his hand going further up her covered thigh, and she could feel her nipples getting hard under her T-shirt. She hoped he didn't notice, but the broadening smirk on his face told a different story. Maybe Emma was right. Five months without sex had probably made her go crazy.

  
"A..are you Loki?" The question had to be asked even if she knew the answer to it.

  
"Yes, I am Loki, and this is Asgard." His voice again had a mocking tone to it, and he had moved closer to her, almost whispering his answer into her ear. His breath against her ear was cooler than normal, and it did things to her that made her ashamed of herself. A sigh, that sounded way too sexual, escaped her lips, and she felt herself blushing.

  
"You've kidnapped me.." She whispered meekly as his lips reached her ear.

  
"Yes. Every wish I grant has a price. You will pay with your beautiful, little body, Midgardian. I'm a Prince of Asgard, and I do what I want." Loki leaned in to kiss her neck, and to her own horror she could not help but to moan. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

  
He grabbed her chin forcefully and kissed her lips with passion. She had never in her life been kissed like that before. His kiss was hard and demanding, but yet more pleasurable than any other kiss, she ever shared with a man. This guy knew what he was doing, apparently, and she could feel her body react to it in a way that was obscenely inappropriate. She moaned into the kiss, and his tongue invaded her mouth demandingly. She didn't object anymore. She let her tongue dance with his, hungry for more, and before she knew it his large hand had found its way up her T-shirt. His fingertips were caressing her hard nipple and she could feel herself getting wet for him. The shame was burning bright red on her cheeks, but yet she could not help herself.

  
Loki broke the kiss and ripped the duvet off her body followed by her T-shirt. Suddenly she was there in front of him in just her panties. He looked down at her with a predatory grin and suddenly all of his clothes disappeared into thin air, leaving him naked before her. At this point nothing really surprised her anymore.  His pale body looked like it was sculpted out of marble. Thin, but yet toned and muscular. He was like a work of art, and involuntarily she gasped and spread her legs wantonly for him. Her cunt was throbbing with need for him as she saw his cock proudly erect against his chiseled abdomen. 

  
"Please." She begged breathlessly, reaching out to grab his thick, hard cock.

  
For the first time she actually made him moan as her fingers gripped his throbbing erection. He was so damn beautiful, and her hand fit so perfectly around his thick cock. She could feel every single vein of his shaft as her hand went up and down. She leaned forward, and her lips touched his leaking tip. She could not help it. She needed to taste him. Her hands continued to work him, like they were on auto-pilot, her tongue coated with his cool pre-cum. He tasted better than any other man she had ever touched and she opened her mouth ready to take him in.

  
"Stop! Enough, you greedy whore." He gripped her hair roughly. The insult should have offended her, but instead it spoke to a dark and twisted side of her. The wild look in his eyes was incredibly sexy. Obviously he wanted to be in control, and at the moment Amanda didn't mind.

  
Loki grabbed her knees roughly and spread her legs wide and his hands gripped her panties and tore them off, leaving her totally exposed to him. His beautiful eyes were dark with lust. Perhaps she should be ashamed of her own behavior, but at this moment she felt even more turned on, lying there, soaking wet and panting before him. It was so very wrong that it felt right. He reached down and spread her legs even wider. His long, pale fingers ran over her slit, and one dipped into her, probing her tight opening. Amanda moaned, closed her eyes and she could hear Loki chuckle smugly.

"Dripping wet for me.." He murmured. Suddenly she felt his tongue touch her swollen, throbbing clit while he inserted one more finger into her. She moaned and twitched as he started sucking on her clit.

  
"Oh, fuck yes!" She moaned as he pleasured her with his mouth and his hands. If he continued like this she knew she wouldn't last for long. She pushed her wet, throbbing cunt closer to his face. She knew what she wanted. She just wanted to come, badly. And fuck, he was better at this than any man she had ever been with. She felt the pleasure building in her core, like she was about to explode.

  
"Loki! Yes!" Amanda moaned and her hands gripped the sheets. She came violently, with his tongue on her clit, her body shaking with ecstasy. He kept on licking her, probing her opening with his tongue, until she came down from her high. This was exactly what she needed.

  
"Mmm, that was amazing..." She panted.

  
Loki smirked and looked up at her. He seemed very much pleased with himself. He got up in a sitting position, grabbed Amandas knees and placed himself between her thighs. The tip of his erection touching her entrance. Amanda moaned, and tried to push herself closer to him. Loki's strong hands held her back though. He grinned evilly, and slowly, deliberately, rubbed against her core, coating his hard cock with her juices.

  
"Please." She moaned.

  
"Please, what?" He looked down at her with that annoying smirk on his lips again.

  
"Please...Fuck me."

  
With a loud grunt he let his hard cock slowly sink into her hungry, wet cunt. It felt so good, and Amanda's legs went up to embrace his slim waist. He stretched her so damn deliciously. She pushed herself closer to him, urging him to start moving. He did, and started fucking her roughly.

  
"Oh, fuck!" Amanda moaned as Loki grabbed her wrists above her head.

  
"Such a good little slut. So tight, taking my cock so well." He whispered into her ear.

  
The obscene words and feeling of his cock, perfectly stroking that very special spot inside of her made her feel something she'd never felt before.. She had heard of vaginal orgasms, but she had never, experienced one herself, until now.

  
"Come for me." She heard Loki's voice in her ear as she felt herself let go.

  
She came, like she'd never come before. Her inner muscles clenched around his big, hard cock. She could hear herself screaming his name over and over again as she was lost in endless pleasure.

  
"Good girl. Scream my name. Let the whole world hear who you belong to." Loki panted seductively in her ear as she could feel her juices dripping down on the expensive silk under her, as he continued to fuck her. It wasn't long before she could feel him twitching inside her, reaching his own climax, filling her with his cum.

  
Loki rolled off her, and pulled her limp body close to him. His nose rested in her thick, blonde hair, breathing in her scent. She was not sure if she wanted him to hold her like that, but she was too tired to object. Instead, she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 

Amanda woke up in the tent. Her whole body was sore, but at least, for some reason she felt very satisfied. She moaned as she stretched her muscles in the sleeping bag. The tent was hot since the sun was shining straight on it. Suddenly she panicked, and sat up. What the fuck had really happened to her?

  
"Good fuckin' morning. Are you alive in there?" It was Emma, shouting outside the tent.

  
"Yeah! Just a second."

  
Amanda's heart started beating faster as she crawled out of her sleeping bag. She was sore, very much so, and she had no underwear on, just her T-shirt. When she closed her Eyes, she could still feel Loki's touch on her skin. What had happened to her could not possibly be real, but yet it was. She was confused and had no idea what to feel anymore. At the moment she just wanted to curl up inside the sleeping bag forever, but she couldn't.

  
She sighed, and grabbed her bikini instead, maybe a swim would clear her head?

  
Amanda crawled out of the tent, grabbed a water bottle and gulped some water. She was so damn thirsty. By the burned out campfire Emma and Sandra were sitting, eating their breakfast like everything was completely normal.

  
"Do you have a bad hangover?" Sandra asked, looking awkwardly at Amanda.

  
Amanda shook her head and ran out into the lake. After swimming in the cool water for a few minutes she felt a bit calmer. She got out of the water, wrapped herself in her towel and sat down next to her friends.

  
"Sandwich?" Emma reached over and put a thick slice of bread covered with cheese in Amandas hand.

  
"Thanks." She simply said, and started eating. Damn, she was hungry too.

  
"Rough night?" Sandra looked at Amanda as she eagerly chewed the bread. Amanda nodded.

  
"Yeah, me too. The ground is so damn uncomfortable to sleep on." Emma said.

  
Amanda sighed. If they only knew...


	2. The Bar

_Two month later._

  
Amanda sipped her coffee and listened to the chatter around the table. It was a normal Monday at work and Amanda had just finishes her lunch, a quite boring salad. She had to admit she loved her new job, and moving to a big city. Most of the people she worked with were great and she had made a few new friends. Tonight she was going out for drinks with her co-worker Nina, her boyfriend and one of his friends. Apparently Nina thought Amanda and this mystery guy would be a good match. Amanda had told herself she would give the guy a chance. Uninvited Loki's face entered her thoughts, just as he seemed to do every so often, especially when she was home alone feeling horny and frustrated. The thought of him always made her cum so hard when she...

"Earth to Amanda..." Nina laughed. "Didn't you hear? I asked you a question?"

  
"No sorry.. I was lost in thought."

"Obviously yes." Nina smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

She shook her head, and tried her best to push Loki away. She still could not wrap her head around what happened to her that night when she went camping with her friends. Yesterday one of her co-workers had asked her about her craziest sex story. She was interviewing people for some dumb article about odd sex stories for the Magazine. Amanda had simply mumbled something about being pretty boring and "vanilla". She couldn't exactly tell the crazy tale about her being kidnapped by a Norse god, taken to another planet, fucked senseless and loving it. No one would believe her. However, it would probably be the sexconfession of a lifetime.

  
"What are you going to wear tonight?" Nina asked.

  
"I don't know. What do you think I should wear?"

  
"Something sexy of course! Hey, I need something new as well, maybe we should go shopping after work?"

  
"Sounds like a good idea." Amanda smiled.

* * *

 

The great hall was full of drunken laughter and music. The feast had been going on for hours and a few seats from Loki Thor was shamelessly making out with some random maiden with huge tits. Hogun had already passed out, sleeping in his chair and Lady Sif was only talking to Fandal, completely ignoring Loki. It was no surprise though. None of Thor's friends cared much for him, and they made no secret of it.

Suddenly, he was thinking of his little Midgardian..All the magic he had spent to make Heimdal forget the transport of her from and back to Midgard had been worth it. The sweet, desperate sounds she made when he fucked her alone had been worth it. Loki took a sip of his wine and felt himself getting hard simply by the thought of her greedy moans and her tight wet cunt around his cock. He sighed and got up from his chair. No one noticed him leaving. Hardly surprising.

  
In his quarters he sat down on his bed with his hands around a large crystal ball. There were ways to look into other realms that didn't involve Heimdal, his mother had thought him long ago. This was one of them. Loki focused his thought on Amanda, and slowly a picture emerged in the crystal ball. Amanda was getting dressed. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her generous breasts, small waist and wide hips. She was quite beautiful. He smiled to himself.  
Loki kept following her on the subway, and on to a bar where she met up with another woman and two men. The woman was obviously a friend or acuaintance of sorts, and one of the men clearly was involved with Amanda's friend. The other one however, was pretty good looking for a midgardian man, and after a while it became clear he was very much into Amanda. Flirting with her, grabbing her arm, buying her drinks. It was quite obvious what his intentions were. The anger in Loki's heart grew. This man wanted to bed Amanda, but she was his, his own little Midgardian. He let go of the crystalball and walked as fast as he could towards the raibow bridge..

  
When Loki was safely on midgardian soil, in a back alley a block from the bar where Amanda was currently hanging out, he magically switched clothes from his typical asgardian attire to a simple all black, tailored suit. He sighed and combed his unruly hair back before he stepped out into the street. In the northernmost part of Midgard, it was early autumn, the nights were still somewhat warm and the streets were crowded as they usually were on a Friday night. Quite a few women gave Loki an appreciating look, up and down, but he cared little about other women at the moment, no matter how pretty they were. His stride was purposeful and when he got to the bar, he aggressively opened the door , stepping inside.  
"Do you want me to take your jacket, Sir?" The man at the door shouted after Loki as he entered the establishment. He ignored the man and his Eyes started sweeping the room. No sign of her yet, but the place was also packed with people in varying states of intoxication. Not much different from the Place he had just left behind, he mused. He elbowed his way forward through the crowd until he suddenly saw Amanda standing there next to the bar in her sexy, tight black dress.  
Loki licked his lips and assessed the situation. Amanda was alone, but as Loki looked around, he could see the annoying Midgardian who was trying to seduce Amanda making his way towards the bar. There was no reason to waste any time...

* * *

 

The double date had been somewhat ok, but still Amanda considered if she should simply order a taxi and escape the whole thing. Nina had been right, Anton was a handsome guy, but also quite annoying and self centered. At the moment Amanda was not really sure how she felt about the whole thing. The dinner before they went to the bar had gone smoothly, but Anton had mostly been bragging about his job, his car and other rather pathetic stuff. Yes, Anton was good looking, and he seemed very much into her, but he didn't do much for her either. However, she was a woman with needs, and briefly she had considered if she should maybe accept his advances and sleep with him.. But, she decided against it. She was not really attracted to him sexually. In fact, she hadn't been attracted to anyone in that way since that night last summer. She sipped her drink, and sighed.

  
Anton had gone to the bathroom, and Nina and her boyfriend had disappeared somewhere, probably to give her and Anton some time on their own. Currently, she was just standing there, close to the bar. Suddenly her eyes met a pair of familiar green once. Her heart started beating faster. Loki gracefully made his way towards her through the crowd, dressed in all black. It seemed like the time slowed down in the room around her when he walked towards her. His beautiful green eyes were filled with both rage and hunger, but a smirk was plastered on his thin lips. Amanda's heart started beating faster. Why was he here?

  
The way he looked at her both scared her and turned her on. It was like nothing around them existed, just his hungry eyes devouring her body whole. Loki walked up to her, grabbed her waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips, like he was playing a game, pretending to be a loving boyfriend meeting up with his girlfriend after a long time apart. Still, she couldn't help herself, she returned his kiss greedily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as Loki broke the kiss.

  
"I came for you.." He said, and turned his head towards a stunned Anton, who was staring at the two of them with disbelief written all over his face. Loki's smirk was unbelievably smug.

  
"And, who might this be, Amanda?" Loki asked mockingly.

  
"Amanda, what is going on? Who is this guy?" She didn't like the way Anton looked at her, with a mix of surprise and disgust, but Loki seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

  
"I'm Amanda's boyfriend." He said with a smile and pulled Amanda closer, one of his large hands roaming down the small of her back to her ass. She shuddered with pleasure.

  
"Yes, he is." Amanda said.

  
"I didn't know you had one. I have to go." And with that Anton turned around and walked away from Amanda and Loki.

  
"That was easy." Loki chuckled. "You were thinking about sleeping with him, weren't you, you dirty girl?"

  
"No I wasn't.. He's not my type. Not that it's any of your business."

  
"It's very much my business, because you are mine, and mine alone. I could have killed that bastard in a heartbeat if I wanted to. I'm very protective of what belongs to me." Loki whispered into her ear, and his hand found its way up the hem of her short dress to caress her ass, and continued in between her legs, rubbing her clit through her panties. She tried her best to swallow her moan. What he was doing to her in public was obscene, but no one seemed to notice.

  
Amanda shuddered. Somewhere in the darkest part of her mind, she had always been fantasying about being completely dominated, and Loki was the answer to her prayers. To hell with being a good girl. She wanted him, and wanted him badly. She wanted to be his and his alone. She wanted to feel his cock inside her again, wanted to be helplessly at his mercy.

  
"We should get a taxi." She said, trying to keep her composure.

  
"Yes, we should, my pet. Unless you want to go with me back to Asgard."

  
"I prefer my own apartment, if that is ok with you?." Amanda said.

  
"I will accept your terms this time, Amanda." Loki purred into her ear, and at that very moment she knew he had something planned, she just didn't know what.

* * *

 

He had never been in a Taxi before, and as he got close to Amanda in the leather clad back seat, he discretely cast a spell on the driver in front of them. The driver would be oblivious to what happened in the backseat, but Amanda would think he could see and hear everything. Loki smirked maliciously as he leaned in to kiss his little Midgardian on the neck. Her skin was so soft, and the sweet smell of her perfume would make an imprint in his mind forever, he just didn't know it yet.  
His hand traveled up her dress again to caress her inner thigh, as his lips moved on to capture hers. He loved the fact that she could always keep up with him, no teeth, no drool, just a smooth dance of lips and tongues. His long fingers reached inside her panties. Oh, she was so wet for him. He smirked into the kiss. Yes, he was flattered indeed...

  
One of his fingers started to tease around her already swollen clit, never quite hitting the mark, with purpose. He wanted her to beg, he wanted to tease her. She tried her best to keep still, but yet she spread her legs like a wanton whore, without noticing. His own little whore.. He smirked, and suddenly inserted one finger into her.

  
"Not here..The driver.." Amanda whispered, panting.

  
Lokis fingers started stoking her very special spot and her hungry moans got even louder. She was so easy to please, so very horny. And he loved it. Her juices were flowing over his hand as he fucked her tight cunt with his fingers.

  
"Ah, yes! Fuck. Loki you're so damned good, I need to cum.. Please." Her sweet voice pleaded as his hand fucked her relentlessly, but no. She would not cum. Not yet. She was his pet, and she belonged to him...

  
He withdrew his hand suddenly. She whimpered the loss, loudly.

  
"Not yet, Pet.." He whispered in her ear.

  
"Fuck You, asshole!" She breathed and closed her legs reluctantly.. He kept kissing her neck, and involuntarily she moaned again.

  
Not long after that, the taxi stopped outside a yellow 19-th century house.

  
Loki, swiped his hand to pay the oblivious cab driver. The night he had in front of him would be so damn good. He leaned in and kissed Amanda's soft neck. She moaned softly in his arms. He let two of his fingers slip in, under her skirt again. His fingers touched her entrance and she whimpered.

  
"Loki.. She moaned , and grabbed his tie, pulling him towards the stairwell.

  
He kissed the nape of her neck and followed her into the stairwell.


End file.
